deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Knuckles is a fight by Hipper and Big. Description These two iconic duos of gaming battle! Which tag team of heroes will win and finally end the Mario vs Sonic rivalry (Notice: Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles won't be used for fairness reasons. Also no Archie. Mario and Luigi get Power Ups.) Intro Wiz: Nintendo and Sega have battled it out since the 90's, and today, that rivalry shall end between their most famous hero duos. Boomstick: Mario and Luigi, Italy's greatest plumbers. Wiz: And Sonic and Knuckles, the Sonic Heroes. Boomstick: I'm Boomstick and he's Wiz and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle? Mario and Luigi Sonic and Knuckles Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the young Freedom Fighter Blue Hedgehog and is constantly saving the world from the notorious Dr Eggman Boomstick: Sonic was supposedly born on Christmas Island and was born with the ability to run extremely fast and eventually left his homeland to go on some adventures ''' Wiz: Sonic then clashed with Dr Eggman in unknown circumstances and has been fighting him ever since alongside his trusty friends '''Boomstick: Sonic's main ability is his Super speed he can easily reach speeds of Mach 1 in base form and can use his speed to add his other abilities Wiz: Sonic can Barell into enemies with the Spindashes where he curls up in a ball and knocks into an enemy and can lock onto and hit foes in air with the homing attack an attack that can lock onto several foes at once Boomstick: Sonic can create a tornado by spinning around which damages enemies and is strong enough to shatter robots with his bare fists and kick enemies away ''' Wiz: Sonic also has many types of shield that I'd him in his adventures '''Boomstick: He has the fire shield which can absorb fire attacks and offer him a jump boost but it can't survive in water Sonic also has the LightNing shield which electrocutes foes and offers sonic a jump boost but is vulnerable to water how come he Doesn't get burnt by these Shields Wiz: Sonic's bubble shield is capable of surviving in aquatic environments and offers Sonic a free bounce but this is the weakest of the shields and all of the shield's will disappear after blocking deadly blows Boomstick: The Bubble shield.. That's the lamest shield I have ever seen! Wiz: With the help of his friends the Wisps Sonic is given special abilities depending on which Wisp he bumps into the White Wisps boost his abilities the Yellow one turns him into a drill the cyan wisps can turn Sonic into a spiker form in which he can Attack his foes as a laser in a zigzag pattern Boomstick: The Green Wisps turn Sonic into a Spikeball that can hover around The Pink Wisps allow Sonic to climb walls and destroy enemies as pink Spikeball the Orange Wisps turn Sonic into a Rocket that can boost him from place to place ' Wiz: The Purple Wisps allow Sonic to chomp any enemies he comes across the Violet Wisps turn him into a Black Hole the Red wisps allow Sonic to boost and cause explosions '''Boomstick: The Crimson Wisp allows Sonic to turn into a blazing eagle the Ivory Wisps turn Sonic into a Lightning bolt the Gray Wisp turns Sonic into a iron ball that can create Shockwaves and the The Black Wisps can turn Sonic into a Black Bomb that rolls into foes and causes them to explode ' Wiz: Sonic could turn into a Werewolf when he had the Energies of Dark Gaia inside of him in this form Sonic's strength increases and gives him an ability to stretch his arms and slash opponents '''Boomstick: Sonic is extremely Powerful he has beaten Opponents stronger than him like Shadow, Knuckles and Sliver with ease and has beaten Eggman about 20 times Wiz: Sonic has defeated Powerhouses like Metal Sonic who was designed to be better than Sonic and has even defeated Gods like Solaris , Dark Gaia and Time Eater Boomstick: Sonic also can survive a black hole and has destroyed entire armies of robots on his own , has defeated Dr Eggman who has an IQ of 300 , survived being smashed through several buildings and move massive space stations in his Super form using Chaos control Wiz: However Sonic being a teenage is cranky and addicted to action he is also quite reckless and often rushes into a fight without having any strategies in mind and so can be easily defeated Boomstick: But in despite of all this The Blue Blur will do whatever it takes to save the day Wiz: Born as the last descendant of the Knuckles clan after his tribes extinction Knuckles was born on Angel Island and destined to guard the Master Emerald for all of his life Boomstick: Yeah turns out he was really bad at his job and most of the time most people who steal the Master Emerald get away with it and when that happens you better be expecting a Knuckle sandwich ''' Wiz: One day Dr. Eggman tricked Knuckles into going after Sonic and Talis accusing them of thrives wanting to steal the Gem Knuckles went to beat the crap out of them and Eggman swiped the Gem '''Boomstick: Sonic then knocked the sense into Knuckles and the two teamed up to defeat him this guy has a sad life Wiz: From then on Knuckles would team up with Sonic against Eggman on many of their adventures while also protecting the Master Emerald and doing a really bad job of doing so Boomstick: And since the Master Emerald keeps Angel Island floating in the air Everytime it falls down you going to be expecting some serious Tsunamis Wiz: Knuckles is fast he can run around 520mph on foot and while this is not as fast as Sonic he can still keep up with him he can also lock onto foes with the homing attack and hurtle into Foes with the Spindash Boomstick: Knuckles can also somehow glide through the air across long distances and can tunnel through dirt using his fists ''' Wiz: Also if Knuckles adds on his shovel claws he can tunnel through solid metal these claws can also make for a deadly weapon if need be '''Boomstick: And speaking of Fists Knuckles love to use them for every situation especially for fighting and if you are hit by a strong blow pulls with those Spiked fists it's going to hurt bad Wiz: Knuckles will use those Fists for anything he will use them to climb cliffs smash through walls and attack enemies and if his punches don't work he continues punching Boomstick: Knuckles has mastered physical combat as a whole and has been able to beat Sonic Rouge Omega Big and other sonic characters with his skills and punch so fast they cause hydrogen through the air to ignite creating explosions Wiz: Knuckles can use the power of the Cyan Indigo and Yellow Wisps to transform into a Laser draw in objects or drill under ground Boomstick: But It has a time limit but Knuckles has accomplished plenty of feats without his Super Form he can lift up massive trees, ride on top of Missiles , and caused a volcano to erupt by punching the ground once ''' Wiz: But Knuckles Doesn't have that much combat experience and spends most of his time guarding the Emerald rather than honing his skills Knuckles is also extremely stupid and overconfident he never imposes Strategy before combat preferring to rush into action '''Boomstick: But with all that Brute Strength and power Knuckles has proven to be a serious badass over the years and beat the crap out of anyone who takes the Master Emerald Wiz: Sonic and Knuckles have had a complicated relationship over the years and often clash but recently they have become a lot more friendly and have still teamed up to defeat opponents Sonic attacking with his speed and tactics while Knuckles provides the Strength and firepower Boomstick: They can both use similar techniques like the Homing attack and Spin Dash and can both use the Power of the Wisps they have beaten government robots and Eggman's forces together as well as beaten Metarax Commander Yellow Zelkova ''' Wiz: However the two aren't incredibly smart on their own and still are pretty arrogant towards one another which causes them to argue against each other '''Boomstick: But when their friends are in danger Sonic and Knuckles will put aside their differences and work together to save the day Knuckles the Echidna: You're late, slow-poke. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, well, I stopped to admire the scenery. This planet is pretty cool. You'd like this place too if you weren't such a party pooper. Knuckles the Echidna: Enough talk. Let's go. Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Duos vs Brothers Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year